Como me haces sentir
by kirita-chan
Summary: Gon y Killua, Mucho lemon, Hisoka de metiche, e Irumi abusador, una historia de muchas cosas que sucedieron y otras tantas que no debian suceder, puede el amor, ser mas fuerte que el paso del tiempo, que el pasado y que el futuro?... capitulo 2 Up!
1. Primer encuentro, No primera vez

Killua se encontraba despierto, giro su cabeza y miro el reloj, las 3 a.m. y aunque lo miro un rato el reloj no dejo de marcar las 3 a.m., desesperado volteo a ver a su amado y mejor amigo Gon que se acurrucaba sobre su pecho, se veía tan lindo con los ojos cerrados, con ternura le beso la frente, Gon abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente estaba agotado.

-killua…- le dijo en un bostezo  
-perdona gon no quise despertarte no podía dormir-  
-quieres que conversemos?- se levanto ligeramente pero inmediatamente fue atraído nuevamente al pecho de killua en un abrazo muy singular  
-Gon… recuerdas cuando peleaste con Hisoka en el coliseo?-  
-si killua, por que?-  
-yo estaba muy preocupado temía que Hisoka te matara, pero necesitabas apoyo y no era momento para reprocharte algo, así que me abstuve de opinar.-  
-sabes killua, yo también temí y eso me impulso a seguir vivo, yo quería estar a tu lado-

Gon abrazo a Killua y le beso los labios, Killua parecía intranquilo, a pesar de que se estaban tomando unas vacaciones en isla ballena después de un agitado encuentro con Mito-san cuando se entero que Killua y Gon eran pareja.

Flash back

Gon y killua arribaron a isla ballena, esta vez tardaron menos tiempo en llegar con Mito-san que alegre les recibió con un abrazo y les pidió que se sintieran cómodos.  
Hasta ahora le habían ocultado a Mito lo profundo del vínculo que les unía, sin embargo en un descuido fueron descubiertos besándose en la habitación que ambos compartían

-pero que diablos pasa aquí?- fue la expresión que Mito-san utilizo al verlos  
- Amm… no es lo que parece- se excuso Gon nervioso  
-Mito-san, Gon y yo somos amantes-  
Killua tranquilo pronuncio las palabras, a veces Killua era muy imprudente e insensible a la hora de decir algo, su semblante no cambio hasta que Mito enfurecida se tiro sobre el con el objetivo de matarle, para Gon fue divertido verlos pelear, hasta que finalmente Mito-san se dio por vencida y acepto de mala gana si relación

Flash back ende

-Gon no te rías, esa vez me pego mucho-  
-hay Killua, es que… fue gracioso-  
-si si lo que tu digas-  
-Hay algo que te perturba Killua?-  
-no nada vamos a dormir-  
-anda cuéntame-  
-yo se que tu también lo recuerdas-

Flash back

Después de la batalla con Hisoka en el coliseo Gon aun se encontraba activo con mucha energía y Killua estaba en la misma situación la adrenalina acumulada los hizo salir a dar una vuelta por al ciudad. La noche era interesante en ese lugar, los colores y anuncios llamativos era fabulosos.  
-Gon esto es genial-  
-si Killua, es maravilloso-

Iban de aquí para haya dando vueltas, riendo las luces y el movimiento los hicieron no tener cuidado y en el momento en que estaban mas embobados chocaron con alguien  
-lo sentimos- se inclinaron al tiempo  
-no se preocupen pequeños- aquel acento los hizo sentir escalofríos  
-hi… Hisoka???- pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo y es que sin el maquillaje y sin su pelo en punta era un hombre de 28 años bastante atractivo y seductor.  
-por que me miran así?- Gon y Killua casi babeaban Hisoka se propuso algo mentalmente y fingiendo vergüenza volteo el rostro  
-creo que esto no es lo que esperaba, me marcho- espero un poco y sonrió de lado cuando los dos niños lo retuvieron  
-por que no vienen conmigo?- sin dudarlo y cual zombies, le siguieron

-Gon… oye… Gon- recapacito Killua al cabo de unos segundos al no saber donde estaba  
-Eh?...-  
-que diablos hacemos aquí…. Gon me estas prestando atención?-  
-a…. si… que?... y Hisoka donde esta?-  
Ambos miraron a todos lados se encontraban en una habitación, fijándose bien reconocieron que era una habitación de hotel. Justo cuando abrían la puerta para irse Hisoka salio de una habitación contigua, se veía realmente sexy, una bata de seda cubría su cuerpo pero era evidente que no tenia nada debajo de ella, Gon y Killua le miraron extasiados, esa sensación un tanto nueva era agradable, Hisoka los miro, entre curioso y apenado (aquella actitud inocente de su parte era algo que no solía hacer pero parecía gustarles), continuo haciéndose el desentendido y se tumbo en la cama, los ojos de ambos chicos lo siguieron en todo su recorrido deseando ver a aquel hombre guapo totalmente desnudo, y el no se hizo del rogar se levanto de la cama y se deshizo de la bata, los mas jóvenes ahogaron un grito al ver el cuerpo de aquel bufón, era un dios, terriblemente hermoso, esa anatomía los llamaba, lentamente se acercaron a Hisoka, el primero en tocarle fue Gon sus pequeñas manos se pasearon por el abdomen del mayor y aun mas lento acerco su rostro y deposito un beso sobre los pectorales del que podría considerar su enemigo que se estremeció al contacto. Killua le rodeo, primeramente le abrazo por la espalda, Hisoka se sorprendió aquellos niños podían ser sumamente atrevidos.  
-que hacen?- pregunto todavía calmado, pero ninguno le contesto Killua masajeaba descaradamente los glúteos de Hisoka, que comenzaba a sentir la excitación propia de semejante acción, mientras Gon lamía besaba y succionaba el pecho de Hisoka, jugueteaba ligeramente con sus pezones, y finalmente logro que el mayor se agachara a su altura y le besara profundamente, Killua se detuvo y se posiciono detrás de Gon rápida y hábilmente le despojo de sus ropas una a una hasta dejarle completamente desnudo, Gon hizo lo mismo con Killua, y al tenerlo desnudo frente a el, también le beso salvajemente mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban Hisoka admiraba la escena completamente excitado e imponiendo la autoridad propia de un adulto les separo.  
-eh vamos que no están solos…- les dijo apartándolos, ambos se quejaron un poco pero las quejas cesaron cuando Hisoka, tomo los labios de Killua, al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban hábilmente el cuerpo de Gon, ambos chicos fueron tendidos sobre la cama, Hisoka se levanto y puso una silla frente a la cama, con una sonrisa les ordeno.  
-vamos háganlo quiero verlos- y rió un poco para sus adentros.  
Gon y Killua intercambiaron miradas y sin pensarlo dos veces obedecieron, el albino se monto sobre le pelinegro rozando intencionalmente ambas entrepiernas esta acción les hizo gemir un poco, Killua agacho la cabeza y con su lengua jugueteo con los pezones de su amigo que se retorcía de placer bajo las caricias, mientras complacido el adulto miraba la escena al tiempo que se masturbaba.

De un momento a otro las posiciones cambiaron y ahora era Gon el dominante, que por cierto no se anduvo con rodeos, y sin avisar metió el pene de su compañero en su boca haciéndole soltar un enorme gemido, mientras llevaba acabo la felacion tomo dos de sus dedos y los dirigió a su virgen trasero, donde comenzó a dilatarlo para el plato fuerte Hisoka se regodeaba frente a es muestra máxima de indecencia y a pesar de su fuerza de voluntad no lo pudo soportar, se levanto de la silla y se integro a los que sobre la cama gemían de placer incontenible, tomo a Gon por la cintura y de un solo jalón le penetro bruscamente, Gon abrió los ojos y soltó un grito de dolor que se ahogo entre sus labios y la deliciosa hombría de Killua, Hisoka se detuvo un momento sintiendo como Gon se apretaba lo cual le provocaba un dolor placentero.  
Killua movía sus caderas al ritmo de la cabeza de Gon, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a sentir a Hisoka dentro de el, al notar que los músculos del pequeño se relajaron el pelirrojo volvió a tomarle de las caderas y con brusquedad, le penetro una y otra vez, dura y rápidamente cegado por el placer, las fuertes estocadas provocaban que el pelinegro hundiera la boca sobre el miembro del albino que ya tocaba la garganta de Gon y le sumía en el mas grande de los placeres.  
Killua pidió tiempo, soca su pene de la boca de su mejor amigo por un momento y cambio posición de tal manera que su cara quedo a la altura del miembro de gon y el suyo sobre la cara de este. Al mismo tiempo engulleron ambos miembros al tiempo que Hisoka comenzaba el vaine de nuevo, sus embestidas se hicieron mas fuertes hasta que se corrió en los adentros de Gon y se dejo caer hacia atrás, dejando escurrir un pequeño hilo de semen, Gon detuvo su faena y Killua hizo lo mismo, el pequeño volvió a colocarse boca arriba y sosteniendo sus piernas ofreció su ya no tan virgen entrada al albino que no se lo pensó dos veces y se acerco a Gon tomando sus piernas y colocándolas sobre sus hombros  
-listo?- pregunto  
-hazlo- respondió lascivamente y entonces le penetro de una manera mas dulce que Hisoka dándole un placer diferente, el aludido que ya había recuperado las fuerzas abría las lindas y blancas nalgas de Killua para prepararle, su lengua haciendo círculos estimulaba la entrada aparentemente virgen pero Killua le detuvo y le pidió que le penetrara así que el ya no era virgen y la lubricación no era lo suyo, pues aunque aun era joven el dolor le causaba un placer singular, cuando Hisoka le penetraba Killua no pudo evitar recordar la primera de muchas veces que Irumi le violo, ese día le convención de una manera muy extraña y por demás bizarra que el le quería, enseguida disipo el pensamiento, no era ni el momento ni el lugar para eso, regreso ala realidad para sentir como era penetrado duramente por Hisoka, ese movimiento hacia que se enterrara mas profundo en Gon que gritaba sumido en placer, el pelinegro sintió el orgasmo en la puerta y contrayendo su entrada se corrió al mismo tiempo que killua, que fue atraído por hisoka que le ordeno que se auto penetrara, el obedeció el mandato y el vaine de arriba abajo se hizo presente, levantándose por completo y dejándose caer sobre el miembro del pelirrojo que se corrió casi al instante, killua cayo cansado sobre Gon que ya estaba dormido.

Hisoka se vistió con rapidez y salio de la habitación dejándoles cansado y con una cuenta que pagar.

Flash back ends

-Killua te arrepientes?-  
-claro que no ese fue el paso para ser lo que soy ahora-  
-mi amado novio?-  
-ni mas ni menos- le contesto abrazándole mas fuerte  
-Killua…. Irumi… te…-  
-Gon tengo sueño vamos a dormir- le dijo mientras se acomodaba y cerraba los ojos, enseguida gon entendió el mensaje.  
-bueno killua hasta mañana- y le beso por ultima vez  
-te amo killua-  
-y yo a ti-  
-pero mañana no te salvas, me cuentas-  
Killua no contesto, pero sabia que por la mañana tendría que contarle a Gon lo que le pidiera.


	2. Irumi

Amaneció y la luz penetraba por la ventana era por demás molesta. Gon se tallo los ojos y busco a tientas a Killua, al no encontrarle a su lado se levantó y le llamo.

-Killua?-

No recibió respuesta, así que dejo la cama y miro por la ventana, el albino estaba fuera entrenando, así que rápidamente se vistió y salió en su búsqueda.

Afuera el día estaba precioso, después de la mala noche que había pasado ese lindo y fresco día le caía muy bien a Killua.

-Killua!-

-Gon buenos días- el albino detuvo su entrenamiento y le sonrió

- que haces aquí?- pregunto el pelinegro preocupado

-entreno, no podía dormir así que salí a entrenar un rato-

-sigues pensando en lo de anoche?- Killua ignoro la pregunta sabía que si contestaba se vería obligado a contar la historia de Irumi, y el solo hecho de pensar que tendría que contarle con lujo de detalle como su hermano le había violado le daba escalofríos, gon sintió que era ignorado y golpeo a Killua en la cabeza.

-No me ignores!-

-Perdón Gon- le abrazo y con voz suave le propuso -vamos al rio-

Ambos sonrieron y partieron al rio, al llegar el más alto se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol y le indico al menor donde debía sentarse, justo en medio de sus piernas, cuando Gon tomo su lugar Killua lo abrazo y suspiro

-de verdad quieres saber?-

El que?-

-lo que paso con Irumi-

-No, si tu no quieres contármelo-

-Bien, quiero hacerlo, solo no me interrumpas- Gon puso un puchero pero accedió a la petición

-bueno empezare-

Era tarde, no recuerdo la hora exacta pero ya era tarde, estaba totalmente agotado del entrenamiento cuando Irumi entro en mi habitación, yo me hice el dormido; con sigilo se acercó a mi cama y se sentó en ella; yo no me moví pues no sabía que tramaba, de repente sentí su mano sobre mi cabello dando suaves caricias, un gesto muy impropio de él, me estremeció y un escalofrió me invadió cuando su lengua acaricio mi oído, temblé aún más cuando sus labios atraparon mi lóbulo y casi me convulsiono cuando metió su mano debajo de mi ropa acariciando descaradamente mi abdomen , haciendo que pequeños escalofríos me recorrieran el cuerpo inevitablemente me moví, pero Irumi no se apartó, gire mi rostro y tenía los ojos cerrados. Cuando Irumi no me miraba con sus ojos que no daban otra cosa que miedo podía llegar a gustarme, despacio se acercó y como no había intención de hacerme daño no me aparte, lentamente vi el rostro de mi hermano mayor acercarse a mi hasta que nuestros labios hicieron contacto, su beso fue suave sin prisa era claro que no quería asustarme o eso pensé, sus manos acariciaban mi piel por debajo de la ropa. Su boca abandono la mía, repartiendo besos por mi rostro, sin duda alguna ese no era el Irumi que yo conocía, no era el hermano que me daba miedo, de hecho este Irumi me gustaba, lentamente abrió los labios y articulo palabra

-eres delicioso- siseo con su voz afeminada.

Mi corazón se encogió aquella frase sonaba rara viniendo de Irumi pero no me aparte, deje que volviera a cubrir mis labios con los suyos y me deje llevar, de todos modos no era como si pudiera detenerle. Fue entonces cuando mi hermano abrió los ojos y con su mirada indiferente penetro en mi alma haciéndome temblar, tomo mi cabello entre sus manos y tiro de el con fuerza hacia atrás.

-no es divertido si no te resistes- y mientras lo decía me abofeteo

-te hare suplicar…Killu- me susurro mientras me lamia la oreja.

Entonces todo se precipito, me arranco la ropa de un tirón y puso su pene en mi boca tomando mi cabeza con fuerza y haciendo que me atragantase con su hombría.

-te odio… Killua- decía con voz ronca entre gemidos

-eres un puta..ah- continuaba mientras yo sufrí de arcadas y antes de correrse, me empujo contra la cama tomo mis tobillos y poniéndolos en el aire me penetro, sin miramientos destrozándome, las lágrimas me salieron de los ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo si bien estaba acostumbrado al dolor aquello era superior no solo sentía dolor físico si no en mi interior, las bofetadas, golpes, rasguños y cortadas que me hizo mientras me cogía no me importaban pero su carne llegando al fondo sin amor, solo con desprecio con un deje de maldad pura, eso me pudo mucho más y suplique que se detuviera.

-No… Irumi…detente-le suplique -Me… duele…- me costaba trabajo hablar, trataba de zafarme, arañaba sus brazos y su cara pero parecía no importarle.

- Eso Killua… suplica, gime… puta… hazlo… ah..ah..- una y otra vez me clavaba sus garras en los muslos, me golpeaba y me penetraba, desgarrándome por dentro y por fuera.

-Ya no… por favor…- por un instante le sostuve la mirada y note, tristeza? Amor?, quizá era el hecho de que estaba a punto de quedarme inconsciente, pero me pareció ver preocupación en su rostro, seguí retorciéndome, luchando, pero la fuerza se me iba, me abandonaba y mi espíritu de lucha comenzaba a apagarse.

-ya no luchas… será… que lo estás disfrutando… maldito Killua- Irumi embistió con muchas más fuerza y velocidad, clavándome las uñas al llegar al fondo de mí y finalmente se derramo en mi interior, violento, caliente, cruel.

-con esto nunca olvidaras que solo eres un puto Juguete Killua, y que te odio por ello- dijo entre un gemido mientras salía de mí, note como su semen mezclado con mi sangre salían escandalosamente derramándose sobre las sabanas.

Y se fue dejándome tumbado sobre la cama preguntándome hasta qué punto había llegado.

-oh… Killua- susurro Gon al tiempo que le tomaba la cara con las manos .

-No esta tan mal, supongo que es normal que algo así sucediera dado que somos una familia muy rara- contesto el albino con un suspiro

-Killua… eso fue horrible!- el pelinegro pego un grito asustando al otro

-de verdad no pasa nada- trato de calmarle

-No!, Irumi hizo algo terrible y no tiene perdón..-

-lo sé- contesto el más alto agachando la cabeza

-Killua… porque no me lo habías contado?- Gon parecía intrigado y quizá un poco molesto

Killua suspiro, sabía que ese día llegaría pero no pensó que sería tan fácil hablarlo con Gon, nunca pensó que su novio cooperaria de ese modo

-Es que, era algo que me perturbaba y no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar- volvió a agachar la cabeza y el chico a su lado lo abrazo

-Sabes Gon hasta que te conocí supe que lo que sentía Irumi por era un deseo enfermizo y no una clase de amor extraño- y contesto al abrazo al tiempo que susurraba en su oído -te quiero-

Gon acerco sus labios al más alto y comenzó a besarlo suavemente como preguntando si estaba bien, el otro un poco sorprendido abrió la bosa concediendo el permiso para que lo llenara, continuaron besándose y Killua tomo la playera del menor con ambas manos retirándola de en medio y comenzando a acariciar el pecho de este, que dejo salir gemiditos entre el beso ya estaba por quitarle la playera al albino cuando ambos sintieron un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-Y ustedes que hacen en público… DESVERGONZADOS!- la voz de Mito-san les cayó encima como agua fría y sobándose la cabeza los dos la miraron

- lo sentimos Mito-san- le contestaron al mismo tiempo bajando la cabeza

-En que pensaban, alguien pudo verlos- continúo con el regaño, Killua se levantó, agacho la cabeza y con un escueto "lo siento" salió corriendo del lugar.

-Mito-san… no seas tan ruda con Killua no fue su culpa fue la mía-

-No Gon… fue su culpa!, tu serias inocente si él no te hubiese corrompido- parecía una persona distinta cuando hablaba así

-No, él no me corrompió, el me ama y es un buen chico, me ha cuidado- Mito suspiro no se podía hablar con Gon cuando se ponía en ese plan.

El pelinegro la miro y desviando los ojos la dejo para mientras iba en busca del Albino, sabía que tenía que ir por el o Killua era capaz de hace una tontería y él no lo iba a permitir pues amaba tanto a Killua como sabía que él lo amaba.


End file.
